Lending a Hand
by My name's AC
Summary: It's been a couple of years since Tony and Steve's falling out. Their wounds have healed, even though they've left a scar. The rest is history and it's time to bring the gang back together, so Tony reaches out to lend a hand (literally and figuratively). (post-Civil War/pre-Infinity War)


Steve crossed the hall in quick strides, meeting Tony who was looking out the windows, contemplating the view of Wakanda. He seemed relaxed, hands comfortably resting in his pockets. Steve had no idea what could have brought Tony to Wakanda, but he sure rushed to the labs as soon as he was told that he had showed up.

"Tony," Steve softly called, trying to gauge his reaction.

He swiftly turned to face Steve. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"I am, yes."

The two men were standing side by side, looking at the Wakandian jungle.

"Want your friend firing on all cylinders again?" Tony said with a schooled expression, still looking out the window, as he let his proposal sink in.

Steve stared him, slightly confused and speechless, "I – uh – you've –"

Tony continued, "I found a way to deprogram Barnes. And T'Challa passed around some vibranium so I made him a new arm. The doctors can attach it to him if he wants it. I can always make some changes to project if he doesn't feel comfortable or doesn't like it."

"That's…" he fell quiet, still bewildered, blowing air between his lips. "Why did you only come now? You always knew we were here. You could've –"

"I had to let the dust settle. This was massive and everyone needed their time apart to think things through."

"That's not the reason," Steve insisted. "Was it because the Accords didn't let you? Was it your pri -"

Tony swallowed hard, "It was not about pride, it was not because of the Accords. It's because I never apologized for anything before in my life and I simply don't know how to do it," he admitted, looking at him. Steve could have sworn Tony had even stomped his foot as a way to cope with his emotional exposure.

"You already did," Steve told him, the corner of his lips tugged into a small smile. "The fact that we're here, talking, means we've already won. There's no need for apologies. We both had our reasons, we both crossed the line. Things can't get any worse than that."

"You and I both know that's not true. Things won't be the same anymore, starting with the fact that I can't forgive him. I –"

"I wouldn't dare to ask you that."

"I know he's your friend and that he was under HYDRA's control, but he killed my parents. And I –"

"Tony…" Steve gave a light squeeze to Tony's shoulder, "I understand."

He made sure to state, "I can make the effort to tolerate him but I won't forgive and forget."

"I only ask you to understand his side. This isn't easy for him either. The whole world only knows him as HYDRA's hitman but I knew a different Bucky while growing up. I just want people to know that Bucky as well."

Tony was poised to leave but he stopped by the door and swirled on his heels. He was suddenly reminded of how much he struggled to cope with his problems; the insomnia, the bad dreams, the panic episodes. Even when he won, Tony always felt like he had lost and if there was something he didn't want to lose was the ones he cared about…again.

"He's gonna need a psychologist. I know a good doctor; can put you in contact with him anytime."

Remorse tore at Steve's heart; only know he realized that Tony had suffered a lot but in Steve's defense, he wasn't the kind of person who didn't show it. He was betrayed by Stane, his family's good old friend, flew the missile through the wormhole, almost lost Pepper and Happy, created – with the best of the intentions – Ultron, signed the Accords – again, with the best of the intentions –, almost lost Rhodey, watched the Avengers being torn apart…

Steve looked down and said quietly, "PTSD."

"Yeah. It sucks. Or so I heard."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for not having noticed it."

"We had our hands full," Tony forced a grin and stuffed his hands in his pockets again.

"Thanks. For everything," Steve managed to put in before Tony walked way.

Steve let him go and entered the lab. A head immediately whipped around, eyes focusing on him.

"Mr. Stark has told us about the procedure," the scientists spoke. "He said he'd like to speak with you first."

"We've spoken already. The deprogramming?" Steve walked over to him, "Is it guaranteed it will work?"

The man shrugged, "There are no certainties when it comes to these kinds of procedures, but there's a very high chance that it is successful. Should I pull Mr. Barnes out of cryo?"

Steve nodded.

"I'll prepare everything then."

The man hadn't even taken two strides away from Steve when he asked, "Did he leave here –"

"Right over there," he pointed at a table almost at the end of the lab and then confided in a lower tone of voice, "He also left something for you."

Steve hadn't even made it to the table when something caught his eye. A small smirk played with his lips when his fingers traced the mark of T'Challa's claws on the surface of his shield. Tony had brought his shield.

"Mr. Rogers?" the scientist's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I believe Mr. Barnes would appreciate seeing a familiar face."

"Right," he nodded and followed after the man.

The icy air around Bucky began dispersing. He felt warmth started to climb up his body. He breathed in, feeling his body numb and weak. He kept his eyes closed, though, clenching his fist; someone had just unclasped the strap that secured his body erect. He was confused and disorientated, his thoughts being all over the place. For a moment there he forgot that he had been put in cryogenic state at a lab in Wakanda, not at a HYDRA facility. His legs seemed to have turned to jelly and he just didn't hit the floor because a pair of steady hands held him upright and helped him step out of the cryo chamber. Bucky tried to open his eyes but his world was spinning around and the lab's lights forced him to squint for a second, cringing. A scent of anesthetics and of something metallic that he couldn't put his finger on entered his nostrils and caused his face to crumple up into a disgusted frown. The doctor – the one with the pair of steady hands – helped Bucky to take a seat.

"Buck," Steve quietly called.

Bucky opened his eyes; his friend's voice jogged his memory, making all the loose thoughts that wandered in his brain fall back into place.

"How long has it been?" Bucky asked. Steve looked pretty much the same as he last remembered them; he couldn't have been in cryogenic for that long.

"Two years," Steve supplied. "Give or take a couple of months."

"You've found a way to deprogram me?"

"Tony believes so."

Bucky swallowed hard at that, "How are things between you two?"

Steve heaved a sigh, "Good, considering what happened." He managed a weak smile, "We're working on it."

Bucky looked down at his lap, "I still don't know if –"

"Bucky…" his tone was soft. "You're my friend. You'd have done the same if it was the other way round."

"1917 me would…" Bucky looked into his eyes, "I'm not the same guy you knew, Steve."

"I know. But we're work on that too," the blond one offered a reassuring smile.

"The deprogramming, will it work?"

Steve played along with the sudden change of subject, "There's always a chance it might not work. But I know Tony. If he says it'll work, then I trust him… He also made you a new arm. T'Challa lent him some vibranium. He says he's willing to make changes to it if there's something you don't like or if it's uncomfortable."

"This feels all too good," Bucky pointed out. "Do you trust him?"

"Strangely, I trust him with my life. He could have killed me if he wanted to… but he didn't." Again, Steve heaved a sigh. He clapped his friend's shoulder, "You're ready for this?"

Bucky gave a small smile, "Let's do it."

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

"C'mon, it's alright," Steve said, trying to encourage a very reluctant Bucky to enter the elevator; his request was successful. "FRIDAY, where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is in the lab, Captain Rogers," the AI replied.

"Take us there then," he commanded.

"What was that?" Bucky asked, looking around.

Steve grinned, "It's a computer system Tony created to help him. He used to have JARVIS but he was put in Vision. He's - uh..."

"He's the pink one with the cape, right?"

"There's a lot I've got to tell you about."

Once the doors opened, Steve stepped out of the elevator; Bucky walked right behind him with his hands clasped behind his back, his fleshy fingers nervously playing with his metal – vibranium – ones.

"How does the arm feel, Buzz Lightyear?" Tony, working among tools and vibranium pieces, asked as soon as he noticed the two of them walking into the lab. "Does it feel uncomfortable?"

The pop-culture reference flew over Bucky's head.

"It's the least uncomfortable thing that I'm experiencing right now," Bucky admitted, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He couldn't hide it; he was feeling uncomfortable to be in the same room as Tony, mostly because he didn't know how he'd react to his presence.

"You called us here why?" Steve's voice filled in the silence that had suddenly settled in the lab.

"Actually I've only called you here, but…" Tony walked over to them.

He wiped his hands on a piece of cloth that lay around and greeted both Steve and Bucky with a handshake. The two didn't give even say a word and simply conceded him the greeting.

"There might be a great threat coming our way," Tony continued. "I need you to bring everyone in. Except those who want to kill me."

"That's a very short list of people then," Steve smirked.

"Aw, Capsicle," Tony whined in an almost sing-song tone, "I missed you too."

Bucky was shyly smiling; it was good to see that Steve had friends. And it was especially satisfying to know that, despite what those two had been put through, they could still get along, for better or for worse.

* * *

 **Reviews are always nice.  
**


End file.
